


Open Your Heart to Us

by emeyers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage Flashbacks, Bottom! Stiles, Child Abuse & Torture, Dark fic, Frottage, Graphic Rape, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Human! Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Minor Twilight Bashing, Moderate to Explicit Language, Multi, Protective! Derek and Scott, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Slow Build, Threesome, Top! Derek and Scott, Vampire Pets, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeyers/pseuds/emeyers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing the murder of his family, Stiles Stilinski lives for ten years as a vampire pet until werewolves Derek Hale and Scott McCall rescue him. Although a mutual attraction develops between the three, Stiles is hesitant to voice his feelings, especially when he walks in on Derek and Scott. Believing his feelings aren't returned, Stiles runs away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second story here and I wanted to try a Teen Wolf fic. I've fallen in love with the Derek/Stiles fandom but wanted to explore the Derek/Stiles/Scott realm. Please let me know what you guys think. A lot of the above warnings don't come into play until later chapters. I may add more as this story is still being written.

Part One

I see it in every glance, hear it in every whisper, taste it in the air, and feel it in how they avoid associating with me whenever I venture outside. No matter what I do or how hard I fight to fit in, isolation trails after me, inescapable knowledge that I’ll never gain their acceptance. To them, I’m human, branded as a permanent outsider.

Quickening my steps, I hurry down the gravel path leading towards a white with brown trimming, two story, Shakespearean house enclosed on either side by a cluster of trees. As I climb the steps and dig into my pocket for my keys, I try to ignore the glares of mistrust. It’s not my fault that I’m here. I insert the key into the lock and twist my wrist to right before shoving the door open. I didn’t ask for this.

The door clicks shut behind me.

With a sigh, I head into the kitchen, grab a cup from the cupboard, and pour myself a glass of water. For several minutes, I stand at the window, sipping my drink and watching as a group of werewolf children tackle each other into the dirt; their playful yelps of laughter fill the air as they shift from human to werewolf form; as I continue to watch, I recall Scott explaining that because werewolf pups can't control when their change happens, they are forbidden from leaving the camp or socializing with humans. Once they enter the adolescence years, they settle into their human skins. On the eve young werewolves' seventh birthdays, however, they gain the ability to change at will. After that they join the pack as full-fledged, adult members. For some the first change is too much and they go mad from the pain. It's those types of werewolves that dominate Hollywood movies. In reality werewolves aren't the blood thirty lot intent of wrecking damage wherever they go. Instead they are quite peaceful creatures but if provoked they will defend their family and territory. Off to the right, the alpha male stands in the center of a group of the six newest pack members. Though they were initiated into the group during last night's ceremony, I couldn't attend because I was human; humans are forbidden from taking part in any and all werewolf activities. I shake my head again and turn away from the window. In the six weeks that have passed since my arrival, practically everyone still regards me with outright animosity. I don't even know how Scott and Derek managed to convince the alpha to grant me permission to stay. I close my eyes and rub my forehead, hoping Scott and Derek are home because I really need to talk to them. They made a mistake rescuing me that night; they should’ve left me to die.

An unfamiliar sound distracts me.

Slowly I set my cup on the counter and pause. Not too far away there’s a soft scuffle followed by the sound of a body hitting the wall and then soft laughter. Frowning, I inch towards the door and peer around the corner. At the sight of Derek trapping Scott against the wall, I can’t help smiling at the playful smirk mirrored between the two. This isn’t an unusual occurrence, especially given Scott and Derek’s friendship. However, my back stiffens and I freeze in mid-step, my mouth dropping in shock when Derek swoops down and captures Scott’s lips in a kiss—that’s definitely not normal.

Scott’s eyes slip closed as he kisses back, whimpering in the back of his throat and wiggling his wrists, which Derek still has imprisoned above their heads. Derek, not releasing his younger friend, tightens his grip and presses closer.

Tearing my eyes away, I fight the uncomfortable churning in my stomach and the burning in my throat. No wonder they didn't tell me everything that had happened last night. Even though I've only lived here for a short while, I've learned about the various ceremonies that take place and one where the pack initiates six new werewolves doesn't take over three hours. As I continue to watch, I tense. Last night had also been the Copulation Ceremony. During the next week, the werewolves would find and join with their mate. I swallow the urge to whimper. What did I expect? To them I was just some measly human—a vampire pet—they had rescued. Of course neither of them would ever view me as a potential partner. Besides, I'd kept my feelings to myself so they didn't know about those either.

I’m human.

Quietly, I slip out the backdoor; the resounding creaking of the screen door swinging back and forth echoes behind me. With no reason to stay, I keep walking. Overhead thin rays of sunlight penetrate the leaves and speckle the ground with leafy shadows. The comforting sounds of birds chirping coupled with the soft, gurgling of a nearby lake surround me. The distinct smell of pine fills my nose. Closing my eyes, I enjoy the quiet and calming stillness.

I’m not sure how long I’ve walked but if the aching in my legs muscles is anything to judge by, I’d say several miles. Lying down on a mossy patch of grass, I trail my fingers through the water, drawing invisible shapes and staring at my distorted, watery image.

Since a child, I’ve always been drawn to the forest, whereas my older brother preferred the loud and unpredictability of the ocean. Mom once told me it was almost like I shared a connection with nature. Back then I brushed aside her comments but now I can only wonder.

A sharp pain tears through me as thoughts of my family invade my mind and I shove them away. They, however, refuse to obey and I feel the familiar stab of loss wrapping its fingers around me.

My life wasn’t always like this. Cliché I know but it’s true. Ten years ago I considered myself a normal six year-old excited about the prospect of starting kindergarten. My older brother, Alex, used to shake his head at me. “I guarantee you won’t be this excited by the end of the week,” he told me over and over, his lips pinched in a firm line and his eyes betraying a darkness that no eleven year-old should possess. I didn’t like that. Alex wasn’t a dark person; where was my goofy, funny, and playful older brother, the one who would carry me on his shoulders, tickle my stomach, and roll his eyes whenever he took me to the video store and I insisted on renting movies that I’d seen countless times? Whenever I asked, he shook his head and patted my head of curls, much like his own but mine were tighter. “It’s nothing for you to worry about, Stiles,” he’d say.

That was his first lie.

Looking back, I know everything he did, he did to protect me. I shake my head and swipe at the tears clinging to my cheeks but as I close my eyes, I can’t stop myself from remembering.

In only one short week, I came to dread school. No matter where I went, whispered conversations and pointed fingers followed me. No one wanted to sit beside me in the classroom and I often found myself playing alone, banished to the farthest corner of the room where I watched the other kids laughing and playing together: an outsider. None of the teachers said anything either.

Outside of school it wasn’t much better. I didn’t understand why everyone avoided me or why Alex lied to me. At the end of my first week of school, I remember climbing out of bed and hurrying towards my parents’ room, desperate for their comfort. Instead, they were too excited about something else to notice my distress and kept claiming that they'd found the evidence they needed to prove to the world that they weren’t crazy. Confused I crouched outside their bedroom door and peered into the room, careful not to give myself away as I listened. Daddy was showing something to Mommy and she was nodding, her eyes bright with excitement.

A floorboard creaked behind me.

Tensing, I spun around only to have a hand pressed over my mouth. At the sight of Alex with a finger pressed against his lips, I relaxed. Together we listened to Mommy and Daddy’s conversation in low tones. I didn't catch very much. Alex did though and when he took me back to his room sometime later, he explained it to me.

Vampires.

Our parents have been trying to prove vampires' existence to the world and people believed they were crazy. I didn’t quite understand but accepted Alex’s explanation anyway. After that, the year seemed to drag by and by the end I was shunned from everyone in our class; no one even looked at me. I couldn't wait for summer vacation. That afternoon when Mommy and Daddy came to pick us up, the entire car was packed with most of our stuff. Alex and I exchanged uneasy looks as we climbed into the car. Mommy said we were going away on a family summer vacation and we might be gone for the next three months.

I don't remember a lot of our “family trip” but in August, we drove to Seattle, Washington where we stayed. While Mommy and Daddy spent their time "researching," Alex and I became overly familiar with our hotel room. I didn't like being cooped up, especially not in a stuffy, hot hotel room during the summer. However, when Mommy and Daddy left the room, they left Alex in charge with strict instructions to "watch over Stiles" and "neither of you are to leave this hotel room without one of us." Alex and I watched a lot of cartoons during those days.

Two weeks later, Mommy and Daddy, taking a break from their nightly “hunts,” took Alex and me across town for the grand opening of the fair. I can’t remember the last time we had more fun as a family. Throughout the afternoon and well into the evening hours, Alex and I went on roller coast after roller coast, both of us laughing and screaming whenever the cars whooshed down the tracks so fast that I clutched my stomach to make sure it was still inside me. The wind stung my eyes and my body slammed against the side of the car whenever we roared around a corner or flew into the air for a cork screw but I wasn't afraid. I loved roller coasters. Even Alex was happy and looked more like himself as he shared some of his Cotton Candy with me.

Unfortunately it all shattered when I pointed out a man in a black trench coat, whom I'd seen once before outside my hotel window late at night when I'd gotten up for a drink of water; there were a few other times I spotted him again throughout the night too. Daddy tensed and gripped Mommy's shoulder, jerking his head in the direction of Black Trench Coat. Paling, Mommy shoved me into Alex’s arms and ordered us to run and not to look back, no matter what we heard. Without a word, Alex tore off with the crowds, my hand clutched tight in his. I stumbled after him while reaching back towards our parents. Why weren’t they coming with us? Tears rolled down my cheeks but Alex kept running, dodging in and out between the crowds of swaying bodies; I bumped into several people and knocked them over but had no time to apologize.

Ducking into a nearby alley, Alex crouched and pressed me against his chest, his hand covering my mouth. Wide-eyed, I stared at the unsuspecting people milling about not too far away. Behind us, a can bounced against the ground. I jumped. Nearby voices drew closer to us. Alex’s grip tightened. Several seconds later, a group of teenagers passed by, all of them laughing and pushing each other playfully. Alex still didn't release me and after a while I tried to wiggle free. He wouldn’t budge. Didn’t he understand? Mommy and Daddy were out there. What if they were in trouble? I struggled even harder.

A shadow fell over us.

Alex shoved me forward and shouted, “Run, Stiles!” However, a pair of arms seized mine and lifted me up. I cried out and fought hard to escape. Across from me, Alex stood trapped between two adults, but they were mostly in the shadows. All I could see were their almost white hands holding my brother's arms captive. Cruel laughter rang in the air. Too frighten to look away, I watched as another arm encircled Alex’s waist, raising him higher and higher. “Look away, Stiles. Don’t watch!” Alex’s pained voice came from so far away. I tried but all I could see was Black Trench Coat, holding my brother in the air before there was a sickening sound of a snarl. I blinked and gasped when Black Trench Coat's face contorted into the face of a monster. Even Alex's eyes widened in horror as Black Trench Coat held him against his chest before bending his head down towards Alex's neck. I couldn't understand Alex's violent struggle until a pair of fangs sank into his skin.

I screamed in protest. Alex’s body jerked a few times before falling limp, his lifeless eyes staring at mine. Whimpering, I fought even harder to escape as Black Trench Coat approached me, my brother’s blood staining his mouth.

He didn’t kill me though.

Instead, he gripped my chin, turning my face this way and that before nodding and exchanging looks of satisfaction with his companions.

“I have the one I wanted; we’re done here.”

My eyes fly open and I bolt upright, panting hard; images from dream clinging to my consciousness. Crawling over to the water, I cup my hands and splash water onto my face. I hiss at the coldness as it drips down my face. I spent ten years as Black Trench Coat or Crevan’s vampire pet; he’d heard about my parents and decided to lure them to Washington with anonymous tips. He’d been at the airport the morning my family arrived and that’s when he saw me; my human purity only made him crave me more. After leaving my brother's drained body and probably my parents' on the fair ground, he took me back to his lair. Once inside, he strapped me down to his bed before ripping off our clothes. There was nothing gentle about my first time and he didn't prep me either. He just shoved inside until my body had no choice but to accept his presence. Screams of pain spilled from my mouth but he ignored them. He just kept pounding me over and over while recounting the times when he'd seen me and how much he enjoyed killing my family. I lost track of how long he lasted but because he said he’d waited long enough for me, he wasn't going to rush. Absently I trace my fingertip over two thin scar lines encircling my neck: reminders; after that first time, he had collared me and bound me to him as his pet.

Ten years I lived with that monster before Scott and several others ambushed them and rescued me. At first I believed they were vampires too but Scott shook his head; they were werewolves: the number one enemy of vampires. Even though Scott claimed he knew my parents, I didn't trust him. After suffering through every type of sexual torture imaginable, I didn’t trust anyone. No matter, he was still patient with me, treating me like an abused puppy whose trust needed to be earned. Scott along with his best friend, Derek, invited me into their home, into their family. Both their parents had been murdered by Crevan, but even that shared information impacted me little. During those first several months, I came to understand what happened to Alex and why his personality hardened; knowing what he did, he lost his childlike innocence and now so had I.

About two months after I joined their pack, I left the safety of their camp, lured away by the forest calling me. Unfortunately, that was just what Crevan wanted. Somehow he escaped the werewolf ambush and had bided his time, watching and waiting for me to separate myself from the pack. If Derek hadn’t been tracking me, I would’ve died that day. But Derek, after calling Scott through some werewolf telepathy, saved my life. Afterwards, I relaxed my guard and before I knew it, the three of us became friends. Not too long after that I fell for both of them.

Shaking my head, I stand up, stripping off my clothes, diving into the water, and welcoming the shocking coldness shooting through my body. Now that they’re mated there’s really no place for me there anymore. With a gasp, I break the surface and dread water, forcing my body to relax and not fight the icy feeling seeping into my skin. Besides, this is nothing I haven’t previously experienced.

Lying on my back, I stare up at the sky and then close my eyes. Although leaving the werewolf camp, which more or less became my home within the last year, I realize it’s time. I’m grateful to Scott and Derek for everything they’ve done but I don’t really have a place among them.

Sometime later I climb back onto the grassy bank and stretch out on my bank, closing my eyes and allowing the sun and wind to dry my body before redressing. As I pull my shirt over my head and run my fingers through my hair, I frown at the sudden stillness.

It’s too quiet.

I cast a quick glance over my shoulder before forcing myself to start walking and acting natural while training my ears to pick up any sounds. However, once again I’m reminded of only being human and my ability to hear isn’t as good as Scott’s or Derek’s. Still something’s not right. Even the birds aren't chirping. I struggle not to break out into a run because that’s actually what most predators crave.

Beads of sweat prickle my forehead and drip down the back of my neck and that’s when I hear it: a footstep not too far away. I frown. Scott or Derek? Listening harder, I tense. I’ve only heard footsteps like that once in my life: the night of Alex's death.

Unable to stop, I run.

A familiar chuckling echoes in my mind as I hear him following, his pace at ease as he tracks my frantic movements. I dive between two tree trunks, pain shooting through my chest and stomach when I trip over a hidden root. With a grunt, I shove myself up and push my muscles harder. I can almost feel him gaining, his breath tickling my throat.

I fly off my feet, yanked backwards by an unexpected force, and lie sprawled on my back. Crevan stands over me, backlit by sunlight but there’s no mistaking the taunting humor in his voice or how his lips peel back, revealing a row of fangs, gleaming white and sharp.

“Hello, Stiles. Did you miss me?”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned: Rape/Non-Con in this chapter and very semi suicidal thoughts.

Part Two

“Hello, Stiles. Did you miss me?”

Swallowing hard, I stare at him unable to respond. An abrupt, resounding crack of skin against skin echoes through the air. I cry out, my cheek pulsing from the sharp pain lancing down through my body. I stare at him wide-eyed. Yet his actions cause no fluttering of birds’ wings as they take flight, rustling of tree leaves, or scurrying of any woodland animals.

Even the wind is calm.

“When I address you, I expect you to answer me.” Crevan crouches beside me and fists my hair, yanking it back and baring my throat to him. I bite back another outcry. “Is that understood, my pet?”

I whimper and nod.

“Very good; now,” tugging on my hair harder, he forces me to meet his gaze, “did you miss me?”

“No.”

His eyes narrow and his lips peel back to reveal his fangs. “You’ve disappointed me, Stiles.” At the familiar sound of him unfastening his belt followed by the hiss of it pulled loose from his belt loops, I tense and struggle. “There’s no escaping me this time, Stiles.” He captures my wrists and binds them together, trapping them above my head. “You belong to me and I’m going to take what is mine.” I squeeze my eyes shut even as the ripping of my shirt fills my ears. “What’s the matter, Stiles? I thought you enjoyed pleasing your master?”

“You’re not my master,” I say, opening my eyes and locking our gazes.

Amusement flickers across his face. “Yes, I am, Stiles.” A moment later he shakes his head. “What a pity your parents and Alex aren’t here to see you. Whatever would they think of their baby boy if they knew you gave into me whereas they keep fighting till the end?” Flinching, I shy away as his fingers brush against my cheek; his eyes darken as his nail scraps against my skin, cutting it. I hiss at the pinch of pain, which he also ignores, bending down and lapping at the thin trail of blood. I whimper and tense. “I still remember their last moments so well,” he says as he draws back, his teeth stained red. “Did I forget to tell you this part?”

Terror spirals in my stomach as I realize that while he always took pleasure in recounting how I became his, he never spoke about my family’s last moments.

“Your mother actually dropped to her knees and begged me to spare you and Alex. Your father, ever the protector and fearless, insisted I take him. They actually believed they could bargain with me.” I shiver and want nothing more than to cover my ears. “I took your father first. He didn’t even struggle…much like Alex. Your mother though…she wouldn’t stop screaming. It really annoyed me. After finishing your father, I snapped her neck. Pity too because I was looking forward to feeding on her blood. She really smelled good.” I swallow hard, his words paralyzing me. “Strange isn’t it how no one at that fair stopped to help them?” I frown at the question; my parents were murdered in a crowd of people and no one helped them? “Oh, Stiles,” Crevan’s amusement grows, “how could they when it was all an illusion?” My mouth drops; that can’t be true. Everything felt and tasted real. Alex and I even ate Cotton Candy. “Oh yes. Vampires are notorious for being able to make their prey see and feel whatever we want them to…well at least I can.” His tone adapts a smug quality as he watches my face paling. “That’s right. I planned that entire night; when Alex grabbed you, I knew exactly where to find you two.” He licks his lips again. “Your father was an eatable meal and your mother a real screamer but Alex? Oh he was…delicious!”

Before I realize my actions, I’m bending my head back and spitting in his eyes. He rears back with an enraged snarl while I struggle to pry my hands loose. Breaking free, I lunge at him, blinded by angry tears and tackle him, my fists digging into his face, his chest, his stomach—anywhere I can reach—over and over again.

“You fucking bastard! You monster, you murderer! I’m gonna kill you!”

Again he seizes my shoulders and shoves me onto my back, straddling my hips and stripping off the rest of our clothes before spreading my legs, and shoving inside of me. Screams erupt from my throat, my back arching and my muscles fighting to refuse him entry. In the end it’s no use. He’s inside and there’s nothing gentle about his movements either.

“You know I was going to go easy on you, pet,” he pumps his hips into mine, pressing even deeper and causing bits of jagged rock edges to cut into my skin, “but now you’ve really pissed me off.”

My vision blurs even more and my jaw clenches shut; this monster murdered my family…planned their deaths, lured us into his trap. I can’t let him get away with that. Yet each new thrust forces another shriek from my lungs.

“Fuck! I forgot how tight you are!”

I shudder at his words.

Unexpectedly he reaches down, bending my knees and pressing them against my chest. I gasp at the new sensation of my body opening up wider and his thrusts becoming longer, harder, deeper. From previous experience, I know the increasing speed of his pace doesn’t mean he’s close to finishing—unfortunately. I’m not sure how it worked, but his vampire stamina can last for hours. The last time he claimed me, before Scott and Derek rescued me, he kept going for what felt like forever but in reality was only five hours.

With another sharp jolt, my attention snaps back to him. He grins; he never liked when I wasn’t focused only on him.

“Feel good my pet?” I shake my head; his laughter fills my ears along with his pleasured grunts and moans. I clench my fists and wince when my nails bite into my skin but that only entertains him further. “See? You love pain; you’re even hurting yourself.” Lowering his head, he positions his lips next to my ear. “Did you really believe that those two wolves would actually feel something for you? You’re nothing but a human: weak and useless. You can’t even fight to save your life; why would they want someone like you when they can have each other?”

With that my anger evaporates.

My throat tightens and my body goes limp with defeat. I am worthless, helpless, and unimportant. I can’t even defend myself against Crevan. If I stayed with Scott and Derek, they would spend the rest of their lives protecting me. Sure werewolves watch out for their own people, but I’m human. I’m no part of their pack so none of the other members would bother if I was in danger.

How can I ask something like that of Scott and Derek?

“You see how useless you really are to them?” Crevan’s voice breaks into my thoughts. “You mean nothing to them. Just some human they rescued one time. They didn’t even notice your growing feelings for them. Their whole pack would sooner see you dead then risk their lives to protect yours.”

I shut my eyes, not wanting to hear anymore; he continues regardless, his words searing themselves into my mind and preying on my already present insecurities.

“Besides what good is a dead human to a werewolf?”

My eyes snap up to meet his blood red ones as he drags me up off the ground and sets me down so we’re chest to chest and I’m straddling his waist. One of his hand grips both of my wrists behind my back while his other one wraps around my neck.

This is it.

I’m going to die the same way Alex and our parents did…and by the same vampire. I close my eyes and whimper; please let it be over quick.

His fangs pierce my skin.

Author’s Note: Thank you again to everyone who has read and reviewed and/or left kudos on the last chapter. I’m thrilled that so many people liked this storyline as I wasn’t sure how well it’d be received. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter.


	3. Part Three

Part Three

His fangs pierce my skin.

Crying out, I twist to the side, my body shuddering at the sharp pain shooting through it. I throw my hand out, clawing at the ground and digging my fingers into the dirt. A warm sensation drips down my neck and soaks the ground beside me—blood. As dizziness and nausea crash over me, my ears throb with loud, harsh gasps. Tugging me closer, his teeth plunge in deeper, draining even more of my life; shrieks erupt from my mouth at ripping and violent stabs of agony.

Please just let me die!

Don’t be a fool! With a start, my eyes snap open, flickering from side to side but there’s no one else. Where did that voice come from? Your family didn’t die so you could too; they died so you could live. Whimpering, I squeeze my eyes shut. No, I’m the reason they’re no longer here. Crevan wanted me and because of that he destroyed everyone I loved. If anyone deserves death it’s me.

Damn it, Stiles! Again my eyes fly open. That’s Alex’s voice. Don’t sacrifice yourself like this. Please, little brother. Please fight him…fight him. You have so much to live for. Don’t give in like this. That’s just what he wants. Think. Think about everything and everyone you have to live for.

Scott.

Derek.

As thoughts of them invade my mind, my heart lurches forward; they might not care about me in that way but they are the reason I escaped Crevan. Before their arrival, Crevan had caught me trying to escape, for the third time. He forgave my first two attempts, dismissing my first offense due to my ignorance of his rules and my second one as foolishness. He punished me both times with a public whipping in front of the entire clan. Crevan’s grin widening with every crack of that leather strap slapping across my back and slashing my skin; his eyes, along with every other vampire present, were tinted red at the sight of my blood. Afterwards, Crevan tore off my ropes and then shoved me onto my back, ignoring my screams as the ground aggravated my injuries, and took me hard. However, my third escape attempt angered him to a point that I've never seen before. Deciding to make an example of me, he bound me to that wooden pole in the center of their home, stripped off my clothes, and then whipped me countless times—more than I experienced my two previous times. My voice grew hoarse from all my cries. I’m not sure what else Crevan planned for me that night because Scott and Derek and several other werewolves arrived after that and slaughtered the whole clan, except Crevan.

Scott was the first one to approach me and even though I didn’t look very appealing—limp hair lying flat on my head, my body thinning from malnourishment, my eyes reflecting an emptiness, and that damn collar still around my neck—he still approached me with kindness.

“My name's Scott," he said, crouching before me but not coming too close; he was going to let me come to him. The idea of freedom and the choice to decide if I wanted him near me was so foreign that I couldn't help staring. “This is my best friend, Derek." He gestured to Derek who knelt beside him. "Can you tell us your name?"

Seconds crawled by and still I remained unresponsive. Eventually Scott stood, his expression resigned at my refusal to speak but accepting it as my choice. An unfamiliar feeling swelled inside me at the knowledge that I could make my own choices. I was free—free!

As Scott and Derek walked away, the words spilled from my mouth before I could stop them and after they were out, I realized I hadn't wanted to.

“S...Stiles...my name's Stiles."

Although I lost everything to this vampire—my life, my family, everything—Scott and Derek gave me a second chance at living again. They believed in me when no one else did, accepted me as the broken and abused boy I was, and offered me their unconditional friendship. I never once felt like an outsider with them and it’s because of them that I healed from the Crevan’s torture and abuse. Shutting my eyes, I cry out and clench my fists.

I don’t want to die.

My parents and Alex all died to protect me.

They deserve more than me giving up.

Distantly I hear Crevan’s moan of delight as he sucks even harder, lapping up the blood seeping from my wounds. Struggling, I angle my body and buck my hips, trying to dislodge him, but only succeed in bringing him closer. As his teeth sink deeper, my body arches up; more screams spill from my mouth.

Breathing hard, my fingers scratch across the ground in search for anything to help me before closing around something round, jagged edge, and smooth: a rock. I swallow hard and wait for my opportunity. Though I've seen him feed numerous times and each time is different, he always stopped halfway through to comment on his victim’s taste. A moment later, he draws back and gazes down at me, licking his fangs.

“You taste so delicious, my pet.”

With all my strength, I clutch the rock and slam it across his face.

Stunned, he rears back; his enraged howl echoes through the air and disturbs several birds into taking flight, their panicked squawks loud and shrill. I roll over onto my back, pushing myself to my feet and racing towards safety.

“You really shouldn't have done that, Stiles.”

At the sound of his voice, I urge myself to run harder, faster but with how much he’s already stolen from me, I don’t have much strength left. There’s no way I can outrun him either. Casting frequent glances over my shoulder, I stumble over towards a tree, a Western Hemlock I believe, and reach up, snagging a low hanging branch and peeling off the flat and short needles. It’s not a real stake but hopefully it’ll do the trick.

A hand seizes my arm.

Gasping, I grunt from the force of him spinning me around then slamming my back into the tree trunk, his body cutting me off me and imprisoning my right arm, the one not grasping the limb, behind my back. I wince as the flat, ridged bark digs into my skin, but grip the branch harder, grateful that Crevan didn’t spot it before.

“It’ll be easier if you don’t fight me, Stiles.” His lips peel back in his familiar leer before he dips his head, his fangs grazing my neck.

Careful not to attract his attention, I slowly extract the branch from behind my back before jabbing it up and through Crevan’s heart. He stiffens. Gritting my teeth, I twist my wrist to the side and shove my makeshift stake in farther. For a moment nothing happens but then he stumbles away from me, his mouth hanging open in shock and horror as he stares down at the blood-stained wood protruding from his chest and then at me. I stay where I am, breathing hard; taking a step towards me, he tumbles to his knees before his body pales and withers to nothing more than dried fruit. Several minutes pass and yet I can only stare at his fallen body, adrenaline still pumping through my veins.

It’s over.

It’s finally over.

I’m free!

“I’m free,” I say to myself, my voice cracking as I too collapse to my knees too, my legs no longer able to support my weight. “I’m free!” Briefly I’m unsure of what else to say before my gaze lingers on Crevan’s shriveled body and I know the perfect ending line. Crawling closer, I lean down to whisper in his ear, “That’s for murdering my family, you son of a bitch!”

Pressing my hand over my wound, I flinch from the wet and sticky feeling of blood and slowly climb to my feet. Before I've taken two steps, my vision blurs; dizziness and nausea crashes through me. I stumble forward and then I’m falling, pitching headfirst into the welcoming darkness of unconsciousness. Even though numerous thoughts flash through my mind and whether or not this is the end for me, only one realization remains dominate as my eyes shut:

At least I’m not dying alone.

* * * * *

As I make my slow climb back to consciousness, I become more aware of the muddled and confusing sounds surrounding me; jumbled voices echo around me. In the distance, there’s a low, steady beeping sound. Those aren't forest sounds. At the dull ache of pain spidering down my right arm, I doubt this is Heaven as there’s not supposed to be any hurt here…right? Squinting, I hiss and throw up my hand to block the flash of blinding light.

Where am I?

After a few moments of adjustment, I manage to pry open my eyes and find myself lying on a bed in a room with four white walls. Am I in a hospital? How did I get here? Did someone bring me here? Did Scott or Derek rescue me again? Hordes of unanswered questions plague my mind. As the pain continues in my right arm, I glance down and stare at the ugly discoloration of my skin inside my elbow. I guess Crevan did more damage than I thought; lightly I finger the bruise and wince.

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

I jump at the unexpected female voice breaking into my thoughts and glance over at the door to find a slender, petite woman dressed in pink scrubs, a clipboard in her hand. A cloud of strawberry blond and slightly curly hair frames her face. Ignoring my startled expression, she enters the room and checks the fluid bag suspended above my bed and the heart monitor I just now noticed in the corner of the room, jotting down a few notes.

“I’m Nurse Hale but you can call me Lydia,” she says and faces me with a soft smile. It’s warm and friendly. “How are you feeling?”

I try to respond but all I can manage is a hoarse, “Water?”

Lydia nods, picking up a pitcher from the table beside my bed, pouring me a glass, and handing it to me. I reach for it with eager hands and drink it down, moaning at the feeling of the cool liquid sliding down my sore throat and splashing into my stomach. With my thirst satisfied, I glance back up at Lydia.

“Where am I?”

She smiles. “You’re at the hospital in the SAW wing, which is separate from the primary hospital building. My husband and I found you while hiking through the woods nearby. We’d just finished visiting with his brother when we came across your body and brought you here. From the state of your injuries, I’d wager you were attacked by an animal.” She gestures towards my gauze covered neck. Gingerly I run my fingers over the bandage. The corner of my mouth twists up at her ironic choice of words. “You were in desperate need of a blood transfusion. It was touch and go for a while but I’m grateful to see that your body is handling the new blood with no allergic reactions.” She steps closer but pauses and retreats when she notices me inching away. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

Although I’m wary as she’s a stranger, something about her presence reminds me of my mom and I find myself answering, 

“Stiles. My name’s Stiles.”

Gasping, she covers her mouth and her eyes widen. “Oh…oh my.”

“What?”

She doesn't answer. Instead she rushes out of the room and disappears around the corner, a cell phone now pressed against her ear. I frown. I didn’t even see her retrieve it. Swallowing hard, I lick my lips. There’s only one type of animal that has reflexes that fast. Fear coils in my stomach. Not wanting to stay here a moment longer, I throw back the covers and stumble out of my bed towards the door.

Two figures block my path.

Hesitantly I lift my gaze and stare into two pairs of equally shocked yet elated eyes. At the sight of them, I can’t help the feeling of love and reassurance sweeping through me.

Scott and Derek came after me.

They did care for me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to everyone who read and reviewed the last two chapters. Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and hopefully it made up for the awful cliffhanger ending I left you with in chapter two. Although I should warn you guys, I tend to incorporate cliffhanger endings in my stories, so there will more than likely be more. Hopefully they won’t be too bad though.
> 
> Also please note that in this reality, Lydia’s last name is Hale because she married Jackson and Jackson and Derek are brothers. I don’t know if this has ever been done before but hopefully it won’t be too confusing or unrealistic.


	4. Part Four

Part Four

They did care for me!

At least they do on a friendship level. Unfortunately it’s nothing more than that. Sure they rescued me from Crevan—twice—invited me into their home, sheltered and protected me, and gave me something I thought I'd lost: a family. However, their affection doesn’t go any farther. Besides, they have each other and with numerous years of friendship between them, they are well suited as mates. So where does that leave me?

I’m their friend.

"Stiles."

I stumble backwards from the force of two bodies slamming into me as two pairs of arms—one circling my shoulders and the other encircling my waist—wrap around and squeeze me tight; my back muscles pop and cry out in protest as my eyes widen and a small whimper slips free. Quiet apologies follow and then their grip loosens but neither of them lets me go far. Shutting my eyes, I snuggle closer, resting my head on Scott's chest and listening to the excited staccato rhythm of his heart while also gripping Derek close. Though nothing more than a hug with two worried friends, for a brief moment I pretend the gesture means more; that I mean something more.

"Don't you ever do that again," Derek's voice whispers in my ear.

Startled, I twist around and peer at him, frowning; although it hasn’t even been one day since I tried to leave, his hairs looks messed up, several locks sticking up in odd directions; probably from him either gripping it or running his fingers through it over and over. Scott doesn’t look much better. He keeps watching with me with a sad smile and smoothing his hands over my hair, face, neck—anywhere he can touch, as if he needs to prove to himself that I’m really here. It’s uncanny to see him so quiet, still, and unScott-like.

"Why did you leave?" Derek’s question breaks into my thoughts as his fingers continue to massage my lower back.

I wiggle free. "Why stay where I'm not welcome?" Although that’s not what I meant to say, now that I’ve started, I can’t stop. "No one else in your pack cares about me. They'd sooner see Crevan drain me than help. Why go back only to be rejected and considered an outcast?”

"Stiles," Scott looks pained as he shares a glance with Derek, "that's not…"

"When's the last time you saw anyone talk to me besides you two?" Several moments pass as I glance between them. Neither one answers. Clenched fists hang limp at my sides as I press my lips together and nod. "That’s all I’m saying."

Scott shakes his head. "Whether or not that's true, there are still people in our pack who care about you.” His voice lowers. “Derek and I…we care."

You don’t in the way I want though.

"Scott,” I say, shoving aside my previous thought, “you and Derek have given me everything I could’ve ever asked for and I care about you two so much but…” I stare at ground and dig my toes into the tiled floor, searching for the right words. “It's time for me to go."

"Where will you go? With Crevan still out there hunting you…"

"He's dead."

Instant silence descends.

"He's...” Derek blinks and shakes his head. “Wait a minute he’s what?"

"He's dead, Derek. I killed him earlier."

Shocked, both wolves stare. “How…how did you manage that?"

Glancing out the window, I lean against the sill and watch as an ambulance races into the parking lot and brakes in front of the hospital entrance, its siren wailing and lights flashing bright red. The back car doors burst open as two paramedics leap out, lowering a gurney with a twelve year-old boy lying on a blood stained sheet. I'm too far away to see what happened to him though. As they rush him inside, I hear the intercom speaker blaring with paging orders.

"He found me earlier and nearly killed me." There’s a sharp intake of air behind me. I don’t turn around though. "I managed to escape and stabbed him with a tree branch."

After a few moments, I do face them and when I do, instant relief flashes across their faces. "That bastard definitely got what was coming to him." Scott grins at me.

"Definitely an ironic turn of events," Derek says as I can't help nodding.

"Stiles." I glance up at the tone change in Scott’s voice. "Please come home with us."

If only I could consider their home mine as well.

"We want you to live with us.” Derek moves to stand beside Scott, his hand resting on his shoulder. “You're part of our family." Unbidden my gaze zeroes in on that intimate gesture and I swallow hard.

"I don't belong there." I shake my head and squeeze my eyes shut.

While I’m happy for them and understand why everyone else knew they’re destined mates, a violent stab of regret and longing still shoots through me as images of what I’d witnessed earlier flood my memory: their soft laughter as Derek backs Scott into the wall and then traps his arms above his head; their gazes locking as Derek shifts closer, spreading Scott’s legs and pressing into him before capturing his lips. Scott’s eyes falling shut as pleasured whimpers fill the air as he struggles to get closer. I can’t stay here anymore; it hurts too much.

"No!" Derek breaks free of his best friend’s grasp, striding towards me and gripping my hands. My eyes fly open at the surge of warmth rushing through me. "No, Stiles you belong with us."

I stare at him, my gaze searching his, not really sure what I’m looking for, before flickering over to Scott’s. Although he’s hasn’t moved from where he stood before Derek broke away, the intensity on his face startles me. It's a bit unnerving actually. What do they want from me? Swallowing hard, I shake my head and pull away from both of them.

"I'm human. There's no room for me in your pack."

Something flashed through Derek’s eyes before his hands snap out and lock around my wrists and pull me into his arms. Grunting, I press my palms against his chest, but my weak attempts to free myself are useless compared to that of a werewolf’s strength; he’s not budging.

"It's not really our pack either." I frown and ponder his words unable to break away from his gaze. "Werewolf children remain with their parents' pack until they've reached the age to move out on their own or they find a compatible mate and join his or her pack."

"But aren’t you and Scott..." Derek raises an eyebrow as Scott steps closer. I swallow and chose my words with care. "I thought you two were already..."

"No..." Scott's voice trails off as both wolves trade another look, a private, telepathic conversation. "It's complicated, Stiles. Werewolf mating...it doesn’t always happen between two wolves…sometimes there’s a third mate too."

At that, I close my eyes and my chest tightens. That’s just great; exactly what I didn’t want to hear.

"Stiles…” Derek trails off, cupping my face and swiping his thumb across my cheek. Shivering, I blink open my eyes and wait. He pauses for a moment before continuing. “We were actually considering joining Jackson and Lydia’s pack. Jackson’s my younger brother and you’ve already met his wife; she’s your nurse.” That would explain her quick reflects and her startled expression when I gave her my name. “We’d love it if you came with us."

I should say no. I need to leave. I don’t belong with them. I need to create my own life, one that doesn’t include them or the pain of pining after them. If I stay, I’ll never get that.

However, I can’t leave them.

The thought of them gave me the courage to defeat Crevan—to fight back and not let him cripple me with guilt over my family’s deaths. No matter what I do or where I go, they’re always going to be there, following me like unshakable shadows. And the truth is I don’t want to lose them. Even if I can’t be with them on an intimate level, I can still build a home with them and spend time with them. All I really want is their happiness and if they’ve found it in each other, who am I to stand in their way?

"I'll,” I take a deep, mental breath before nodding. “I’ll come with you."


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part five and the introduction to some drama and another love interest for Stiles! Hope you enjoy it and please leave me a review letting me know what you thought.
> 
> Also I've changed some of the family dynamics that we're used to from the Teen Wolf show. Please let me know if you have any questions or are confused about anything and I'll do my best to clarify. :)
> 
> The beginning of this chapter features a graphic flashback and details what Stiles went through after Crevan murdered his family and then took Stiles captive. However, if graphic details aren't your thing, you can skip the beginning and it won't detract from the main chapter plot.

Part Five

Rough hands seize my arms and yank me out of my makeshift bed; my thin blanket falls to the ground in a useless lump and displays my already naked, shivering body. My arms are wrenched behind my back and I cry out as rope binds my wrists together, the taunt cords biting into my skin. I whimper in confusion as something cold and metal is placed around my neck and clicks into place. There’s a chain connected to it and my captor grips and tugs at it. Stumbling, I try to keep up but trip and collapse to the ground. A growl of annoyance echoes above me before he drags me the rest of the way. I claw at my collar and gasp for air. Jagged, rock edges dig into my abused skin and I swallow back more sounds of discomfort at the cold concrete sliding against my back.

Ahead, a sliver of light pierces the blinding darkness and widens as a large, oak door creaks open. Inside is a large, round room. Metal cages hang from the ceiling; some are empty and others are filled with children both older and younger than me. All sorts of objects line the walls: handcuffs, whips of various lengths and styles, leather strips with a ball in the middle, and small, round, and rubber, bracelet-like things. I swallow hard. I really don’t want to be here anymore. Nearby, the resounding ping of dripping water echoes throughout the chamber.

Several heads turn as I’m jerked to my feet and then paraded through the room. Jeering and degrading remarks reach my ears as hands strain to touch any part of my body. I shy away, my stomach tightening as fangs snap in anticipation.

At the sharp tug, I glance up and wince as I’m led towards a raised platform with a large, wooden table at the top. Struggling, I dig my heels into the ground and whimper, my terror building. I’m ordered to move. I shake my head. Abruptly a beefy arm surrounds my waist and lifts me up, carrying me the rest of the way. I scream and kick my legs, twisting and fighting to escape. A grunt of pain slips from my mouth when I’m thrown onto the table and wrestled onto my back, my arms trapped above my head and locked into place. I cross my legs and flinch at the dark chuckle in my ear as a hand slides up and down my chest, pinching and twisting my nipples.

Why are they doing this to me?

“Now, now, Stiles, Mommy and Daddy raised you better.” Turning my head, I stiffen at the sight of Black Trench Coat as he braces his hands on either side of my head and leans towards me. “We wouldn’t want to disappoint them now would we?” I shrink back; he chuckles again and touches my face, sliding his fingers down to my neck and then my chest. “I’m going to enjoy breaking you, my pet.” I jerk away and spit in his face. His eyes flash red. “Oh, Stiles you really shouldn’t have done that.”

Behind me, someone snickers as Black Trench Coat sheds his clothes and then climbs on top of me. My chest tightens when he pries my ankles loose, forcing my legs apart more. I whimper and cry out for Mommy and Daddy.

“Mommy and Daddy won’t be helping you anymore, pet.”

Spreading my legs farther, Black Trench Coat snaps his hips forward and shoves inside me. Screams erupt from my throat, my body arching up and resisting his entrance but he tightens his grip on my thighs and keeps pushing, deaf to my pain; tears roll down my cheeks as I continue to cry out for my parents.

I wake up screaming.

Instantly, my bedroom door bangs open, the handle burying itself farther into my already dented wall, as Scott and Derek sprint towards me, Scott reaching me first and gathering me into his arms.

“Shh, shh, Stiles, we’re here now.”

I nod and cling to him, my body shaking and my eyes shutting at the feel of his fingers running through my hair. My mom, and later Alex, used to do that whenever I woke up from nightmares. I snuggle closer and clutch Scott’s nightshirt, desperate for his warmth and comfort. Behind me, my mattress sinks under Derek’s added weight and a moment later his arms encircle my waist, his chest pressed against my back.

“Are they ever gonna go away?” I ask my voice quiet and hoarse.

“In time,” Derek says and massages my stomach. “Would you like us to stay with you?”

“Please.”

There’s a rustling of sheets and soft grunts as the three of us struggle to maneuver into a comfortable position but my twin bed only offers a limited amount of space. After a few moments, Derek shakes his head and scoops me into his arms. I yelp at his unexpected move and throw my arms around his neck, prompting his and Scott’s amused chuckles and then Derek whispering, “I’ve got you, Stiles” as he carries me out of my room. I relax and lay my head on his shoulder and nuzzle his neck, my fingers playing with the hairs at the base of his throat. I smile at his quiet groan. Although three months have passed since I agreed to stay with them, my feelings for them are still prevalent.

Carrying me down the hall into his and Scott’s room, Derek waits as Scott opens the door before walking inside and laying me down on their bed, their sheets still warm. Unbidden images of Derek straddling and pressing into Scott with his head thrown back and body arching up in pleasure assault my mind and I close my eyes, ignoring the twinge of jealousy threatening to strike. They’re mates and whatever they do in their room is their business.

Derek settles down beside me and Scott lies down on my other side. I release a quiet sigh and concentrate on relaxing.

“Want to talk about them?”

I peer up at Scott’s question and shake my head. “There’s nothing to talk about. They’re…” I swallow. “They’re just memories of what I went through…the first time he took me.”

Scott growls before wrapping his arm around my waist and fitting me against his chest. I bite my lower lip at the closeness of our bodies. “He’s gone now, Stiles.” He smoothes back my sweat-damp curls and kisses my forehead. “He gone now and can’t hurt you anymore.”

“But my memories...”

“Will fade in time,” Derek whispers as he shifts closer and drapes his arm over my waist. “Memories can’t hurt you but you need to let them go otherwise you’ll never be free of him.”

I duck my head. “I just wish he’d left me and my family alone.”

“So do we, Stiles,” Scott says, rubbing the back of my neck. “So do we.”

A quiet stillness falls over us only to be shattered sometime later by their soft snores. I lie awake and sigh. Even though he’s dead, Crevan still haunts my mind, his hold over me growing stronger. Hopefully Derek’s right and soon I’ll escape. Although my own eyes are sagging from want of sleep, I continue to lie sandwiched between both older wolves and listen the creaking and popping of our house walls settling, the scratching and whining of tree branches pawing at the windowpanes, the rustling of the leaves, touched by the wind, and the hooting from distant owls.

Sleep eludes me that night.

* * * * *

I sit and pick at my half eaten chicken sandwich and French fries the following morning, the school cafeteria buzzing with students greeting their friends as they migrate through either the hot or burger lines and select their lunches before fighting their way through the crowds and sitting down at various tables. While munching on a fry, I glance up when my name’s called and wave at a petite and willowy figured girl named Allison. She smiles as she sets her tray down beside mine and flips a stray strand of brunette hair over her shoulder before sitting down.

“How’s your day going, Stiles?”

“Not too bad,” I say, dipping another fry in my ketchup and mustard mixture and asking her about her morning, which launches her into the day’s latest gossip.

Allison, otherwise known as the Beacon Hills High’s Gossip Girl, provides updates, both scandalous and everyday casual, to the rest of the pack members. Even before I enrolled at Beacon Hills High, everyone knew about my arrival. Although she’s the daughter of the pack’s leader, Chris Argent, she surprised me with her down-to-earth personality. Instead of the snotty and bossy queen bee only concerned with her appearance and who abuses her privileged upbringing to increase her own status that I expected, Allison treats everyone with equal respect and prefers helping them; she’s always there, watching and never missing anything; her father often utilizes her knowledge whether it’s dealing with pack leadership politics or everyday decisions. But she’s also good at easing the uncomfortable feeling of “the new kid” syndrome. When Scott, Derek, and I moved into our new home, Allison wandered over and introduced herself before offering to help me unpack and then showing me around town. From there I not only met other members of their pack, but her two best friend: Rebecca Bennett, an outgoing and spunky dark haired young woman with a warm smile and knack for pranking people, and Isaac Lahey, a quiet but attractive, brooding sandy haired guy who tends to observe things around him with an air of detachment; yet whenever people talk to him, he’s polite and respectful.

Unlike Scott and Derek’s previous pack, I feel a connection with this “Stiles Pack,” as Scott nicknamed them. Chris, because his own sister fell for and married a human man, allows me to take part in his pack’s festivities; for the most part I’m accepted by everyone and known as the “human wolf.”

Blinking, I shake my thoughts aside just as Rebecca and Isaac approach our table and take their usual spots: Rebecca on Allison’s right and Isaac on her left and next to me. As he unwraps his lunch, I feel him eyeing me, but I focus my attention on my drink and stare at the swirling, dark liquid, snippets of people’s conversations registering as they discuss their families, homework, and the upcoming ceremonies of wolf pair mating and initiating adolescent wolves. I sigh, my chest tightening as I shoot Isaac a sidelong glance, unable to explain what I’m feeling. 

Why am I attracted to Isaac?

Scott and Derek are the ones I want…aren’t they?

“Hey, Stiles, are you awake in there?” As a hand flashes across my vision, I release a startled cry and jump. The cafeteria stills and numerous heads, including Caroline and Rebecca’s, turn towards me. “Stiles? Are you okay?” Isaac says quietly. I relax and take a deep breath, nodding. While the other students return to their previous conversations, he fixes me with a look. “What’s got you so jumpy?”

“I’m fine. I’m just thinking,” I say, my voice hoarse. He raises his eyebrows, which prompts me to elaborate with, “About the past three months.”

He nods, accepting my answer before turning his attention to something Rebecca asked. Sighing, I push my food back and leave the table, aware of the numerous eyes tracking my movements but ignoring them. At the last second, I take a sharp right and head outside, squinting at the bright wave of sunlight before moving over to the stairs and curling my fingers around the railing. Even though it’s hot and burns my palms, the flush of heat does little to chase away the remaining chill hanging over me from last night’s nightmare. Behind me the door opens and I stiffen as the footsteps approach me. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Isaac’s built figure as he moves to stand beside me but doesn’t ask if I’m all right. Quietly we both stand there, both staring at the wide parking lot full of cars, and I can’t help appreciating the comforting silence.

When the bell rings, I turn to head inside but stop when he places his hand on my shoulder. He still doesn’t say anything but gives me a brief shoulder squeeze, which speaks of both friendship and the willingness to listen. I offer him a soft smile and a nod of gratitude. After reentering the school, I stop by my locker, collecting my science textbooks and heading to my next class, anxious for last period English so I can escape the constant looks of concern and worry. Even though I keep telling everyone that I’m fine, the truth is I’m not and I’m afraid I’ll never be “fine” again, not after what I’ve endured.

* * * * *

I breathe a sigh of relief when the bell rings and join the throng of students packing up their belongings and hurrying from the room. After waving to my friends and declining the offer for a ride home, I walk the short distance to the home I now share with Scott and Derek. Besides, I prefer walking, especially since it gives me a chance to think and process my thoughts.

Closing my eyes, I enjoy the gentle breeze whispering through the treetops and the sight of golden-red leaves detaching from their tree branches and floating to the ground. The autumn transition has always been my favorite season. As a flock of birds flies overhead, I glance up and glimpse a pair of squirrels scampering up a nearby tree trunk, their bushy tails twitching.

Fifteen minutes later I turn left and walk down the gravel path leading towards a white with brown trimming, two story, Shakespearean house enclosed on either side by a cluster of trees. Lydia said the house was willed to her parents but after they died in a freak accident, no one else had use for it but it was perfect for Derek, Scott, and me. Fishing out my key, I unlock the door and dump my backpack at the base of a coat rack before shrugging off my jacket and hanging it up.

“Scott? Derek?” I call out. Poking my head into the parlor, I frown at the silent TV and the lack of Scott and Derek’s presences. Usually Scott’s watching some random TV show while Derek’s sitting and reading in the lazy boy closest to the window, where he claims he gets the best light, but I know it’s so he can see me coming home from school. So where are they? Crossing the entry hall, I glance up the double, wooden staircase but it’s quiet up there too. Unable to shake my sudden unease, I hurry into the dining room and kitchen. “Scott? Derek?”

“We’re outside, Stiles,” Derek calls.

Relieved, I push open the halfway-parted sliding glass door and step out onto the deck. Derek’s standing in front of the grill, a spatula in hand and flipping three hamburgers while Scott’s leaning against the wooden railing. Both of them turn and smile at me.

“Hey,” I say.

“Hey, Stiles,” Scott says, ruffling my hair and chuckling as I swat his hand away. Playfully I stick my tongue out. “Oh that’s real mature, Stiles.” I roll my eyes and Derek shakes his head.

After closing the grill top so our dinner cooks faster, he faces me. “How was school?”

I shrug. “School…nothing exciting. I can’t wait to graduate and get out of that place.”

“You know,” Scott’s expression turns thoughtful, “high school can be a lot of fun, if you want.”

Derek and I share a disbelieving look. “Scott,” Derek says, “I doubt high school and fun belong in the same sentence…not if you wanna be considered sane anyway.”

“Derek,” I struggle to control my laughter, especially at the sight of Scott’s wounded expression, “this is Scott we’re talking about. We all know how crazy he is.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“Hey! What is this? Pick on Scott Day?”

I can’t hold back anymore and clutch my stomach, laughing hard. “Yep, didn’t you see it on the calendar? It’s right there in nice, fine print.

“Why you little…”

His sentence left dangling, Scott tackles me. We roll across the wooden planks, throwing fake punches and kicks before Scott wrestles me onto my back and pins my arms above my head. Breathless, I stare up at him; something flashes in his gaze and I tense, suddenly aware of the press of his body against mine and Derek standing behind us, his expression unreadable. Hurriedly Scott climbs off of me. I sit up at a slower pace and try to make sense of what I saw, but no matter how hard I think, I can’t come up with an explanation.

An awkward silence falls over us as none of us knows what to say; smoke rises into the air when Derek lifts the grill top and checks the hamburgers.

Moments later he announces our dinner’s ready. I follow Scott inside and help by carrying out the bottles of mustard and ketchup and the hamburger buns bag while Scott grabs the plates of cheese, lettuce, onions, pickles, and tomatoes. While we’re assembling our hamburgers, I catch the concerned looks exchanged between him and Derek.

What’s going on?

What just happened?

We eat in silence and the tension thickens, before Scott grabs the ketchup container and shakes it hard; when nothing comes out, he shakes it even harder. Just as I start to suggestion using a knife, several spurts of the red liquid fly out and splatter over my face and shirt. Derek chokes on his drink and Scott freezes, his eyes wide and the ketchup bottle hanging in mid air. Blinking, I gape at him before seizing and squirting mustard at him. Scott yelps before attacking me again with ketchup. Within moments Derek joins in the fun by pelting us with strips of lettuce, onions, cheese, and tomatoes. After we finish, the three of us can’t help laughing at the sight of ourselves.

Thankfully the tension’s gone.

I help clean up our mess before excusing myself to go shower, but as I wash off the mixture of ketchup, mustard, lettuce, cheese, onions, and tomatoes off my face and out of my hair, I can’t help wondering again about the look I glimpsed in Scott’s eyes, his and Derek’s shared looks, along with my growing attraction towards Isaac.

What does it all mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to everyone for taking so long with an update. It's been a crazy couple of months. Long story short, my mom died from cancer about seven months ago so my family and I have been dealing with that. I've also decided to go back to school for my teaching credential but to do that I have to study for, take, and pass the CBEST and CSET (four of them) tests. Thankfully, I have taken and passed the CBEST but now I'm working on the CSETs and those are harder and a bit more complicated so fingers crossed please. That said, I will still be continuing to update my stories but please be patient as the new chapters may take a while.
> 
> Also I want to thank everyone who has left reviews and/or kudos for the previous chapters. I love hearing from my readers and your comments are the only way for me to improve my writing. :D:D:D:D:D


End file.
